It's Destiny year one
by Sun Kissed Rose
Summary: Sirius Black has had to endure his family for years, but now he's off to Hogwarts. What will happen when he's not sorted into Slytherin? He finds himself being pushed away from all houses. How will he survive this? First in Destiny series rating to be saf
1. Not a bright future

James: Hello there everyone!  
  
SKR (Sun Kissed Rose): Hullo!  
  
Sirius: What's up?  
  
Remus: Hello.  
  
SKR: I hope you enjoy this story. I think it's pretty good so far. If I get enough reviews I'll continue (as in someone liking my story) I'll try to update soon, but it gets difficult. Well, I do not own HP.  
  
Chapter one: Not a bright future  
  
Sirius Black and James Potter, sworn enemies due to their parents putting such ideas in their heads. But they are both magical, and both got their letters to Hogwarts. On July 29th, at about 8:30 A.M. an owl arrived at each of their homes, both with the same letter.  
  
The only difference was the names.  
  
One said Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The other was exactly the same except it said Dear Mr. Black, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Both kids complete opposites, yet exactly the same. Both families have different beliefs on the quality of blood, but both families have pride in their family members.  
  
Well most of them.  
  
The Black family is a firm believes that blood is the important thing, while the Potters believe it doesn't matter what kind of blood you have.  
  
All the Potter's believe that, but all the Blacks...  
  
Not all the Blacks believe what the family prides themselves in. It is said someone as rare as that only comes once every century or two, which is sad.  
  
Sirius Black was one of those rare ones. One of those very rare Blacks that believe what the Potter's believe. But the only people who know that is his family, though his family knowing that isn't good.  
  
But Sirius was free. Free from his parents, because he had been accepted to Hogwarts. He began counting down the days until the journey to Hogwarts.  
  
The day finally arrived. Sirius was really excited to finally be there, on the platform. He ignored his mother's rants about proper behavior and the family name. He was imagining the feast, and how happy he would be to just get away from his family.  
  
"Now quickly get on the train your going to be late! I want you to sit with your cousin Bellatrix."  
  
"Yes mum." Sirius groaned to himself. 'Miserable old hag,' he thought to himself as he walked onto the train. He soon found Bellatrix. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Ah Sirius!" Bellatrix said, putting on a fake smile. "So good to see you my cousin. Are you here for a reason?" Bellatrix looked angry that there even could be a reason.  
  
"Yes. My mum told me to sit with you."  
  
Bellatrix clenched her teeth and looked away. "Fine. Just don't bother me."  
  
Sirius got to spend the ride to Hogwarts in silence as his cousin talked on with her friends. He sighed inwardly. 'Thanks a lot mom. I'm so grateful for you put me in a compartment with her.'  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, Bellatrix pulled Sirius aside by the collar of his shirt. "You listen here Sirius. You do the Black name proud. I won't have you ruining my reputation. Got it?"  
  
Bellatrix let go of him and pushed his toward the first year students. Sirius glared at her before following a large man to a bunch of boats.  
  
Sirius got into a boat and was soon followed by a greasy haired boy. "My name is Severus Snape," the boy said.  
  
Sirius didn't like this boy at all. "Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius Black! Another one for Slytherin huh?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer. Instead he looked up at the castle of Hogwarts and gaped along with the other first year students.  
  
The huge castle stood in their wake. Squares of light fell on to the ground and water from light in the castle. Large towers reached to the sky, where the diamond like stars shone brightly, smiling down at the first year students. They ducked under an ivy curtain, and got out of the boats. Hagrid lead them up to an old wood door and knocked three times.  
  
It was answered by a sever looking woman wearing spectacles. Her slightly brown hair was up in a tight bun. She didn't look like someone you wanted to cross.  
  
"The firs' years professor McGonagall," the large man said.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Follow me you lot." She led them through the old wooden door and down a corridor. They passed two large oak doors where the sound of students talking could be heard. She led them into a small room. They gathered around her as she began speaking.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. I'll tell you right now rule breaking will not be tolerated. Now, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own qualities and you will be expected to work with your fellow housemates as a family. Triumphs will earn you points when foolishness will lose you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will receive the house cup, a great honor indeed."  
  
She stopped and looked around the room. "I will go see if they're ready for you yet."  
  
She walked off quickly and closed the door. The room remained quiet as students whispered among themselves.  
  
Before anyone could really say much of anything though, something came in the room...through the wall!  
  
Ghosts! Pearly white they walked in, completely ignoring the first years.  
  
"No we can't allow Peeves to come to this feast...perhaps the next one," one of them was saying. Another turned around and looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Oh first years!" she said. Before anyone said anything professor McGonagall came back and ushered them out of the room. She led them to the large oak doors and they entered.  
  
All the students in the hall became silent and turned to look at the first years as they entered. The first years looked around at the amazing site of the Great Hall.  
  
They stopped as they reached a stool with an old looking hat on it. The students stared at it. Suddenly a brim on the hat opened and it began to sing.  
  
In your head I now look  
  
To see where you should be  
  
What house you will be sorted in  
  
We shall soon see.  
  
I shall see inside your mind  
  
From one thing to the next,  
  
And then I'll sort you in your house  
  
And we'll all get some rest.  
  
You may belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where bravery is what you'll find,  
  
You may belong in Ravenclaw,  
  
If you're one who has a smart mind.  
  
You may belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where their loyal to the end,  
  
Or in ambitious Slytherin,  
  
You will make your friends.  
  
Just try me on  
  
And I'll tell you where you should be,  
  
I'll tell you what your house is,  
  
For I am the sorting hat you see.  
  
The hall began to ring with applause. Sirius could tell that many first years were relieved, but some, like him, had known all about the sorting hat.  
  
"When I call your name, come forth and you shall be sorted. Albane Jane!"  
  
A short girl with brown hair walked forward. She sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on her head and was soon sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius walked up to the stool nervous. He didn't want to be in Slytherin. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, it was the best house of them all in his opinion. He put on the hat and waited. Students seemed surprised that they had to actually wait for a Black to be sorted.  
  
'Hm...another Black...yet you're different,' the sorting hat "said."  
  
'Different? Different how?' Sirius thought.  
  
'You don't posses the Slytherin qualities I expect in a Black. You're smart, yes very smart. And Loyal. But yes, very brave...yes very brave indeed. But where to put you?'  
  
The sorting hat seemed to ask Sirius himself this question.  
  
'Gryffindor.'  
  
'Gryffindor? You would be an outcast from your family!'  
  
'Screw my family.'  
  
'Yes, you are very brave indeed. I think I will indeed put you in, GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Sirius took off the hat and looked at the students in the hall. The Slytherins looked absolutely murderous and the other houses just looked shocked. The hall was filled with a ringing silence, though after awhile some of the first years clapped.. Sirius went and sat down. It wasn't looking to be a promising year. 


	2. So this is Gryffindor

SKR: Yay! People like my story! I've got reviews! Thank you all so much!  
  
James: She's very happy.  
  
Sirius: Why?  
  
James: Because she has reviewers?  
  
Sirius: NO! Well yes actually, but she also has corn pop!  
  
Remus: Corn pop?  
  
SKR: Popcorn! Yummy!  
  
James/Remus: (Give Sirius strange looks)  
  
James: Corn pop.....  
  
Sirius: What?  
  
Remus: (Shakes head) SKR does not own Harry Potter.  
  
.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...  
  
Chapter 2: So this is Gryffindor  
  
Sirius zoned out for the rest of the sorting, but noticed something nonetheless.  
  
Everybody cheered for the new Gryffindor's. Everyone got someone to cheer for them, regardless of what house they were put in, but Sirius had just gotten a couple claps from first years who didn't know Blacks had been sorted into Slytherin for century's. His cousin had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but that was years ago and it wasn't the rival of Slytherin.  
  
"As Sorso, Malanda became a Gryffindor, Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table. Bellatrix looked ready to kill him, literally. Her knuckles were turning white from where she was clutching the table, and her eyes narrowed as Sirius looked at her.  
  
Sirius looked away and was surprised when he found someone sitting next to him. He looked at her and she smiled. The girl's dirty blonde hair ran down her back, stopping at her waist. It shone in the candlelight, and it reminded Sirius of honey. Her light green eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and her smile revealed white teeth. (Though slightly crooked)  
  
"Hi, my name is Malanda," the girl said quietly.  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Lily Evans," a girl with fiery red hair and shining green eyes said from across the table.  
  
Well at least someone's talking to me Sirius thought.  
  
The sorting ended with Wonasken Teref became a Hufflepuff, and the sounds of clapping died away instantly as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome new students!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I must inform you now, that as always the forbidden forest is well...forbidden! Also, a new tree has been planted, the Whomping willow. I advise you to keep away from it unless you wish to be gravely injured. With that I say, tuck in."  
  
With that a loud rain of shouts and applause rang through the hall as the students began to eat.  
  
As Sirius ate quietly he glanced at the Slytherin table again. Bellatrix hadn't touched the food, and was silently scribbling something on a piece of parchment. She stuffed it in her pocket and glared at Sirius before taking some roast potatoes.  
  
After the food finally disappeared Dumbledore stood up again. "I advise you all to sleep well, for your classes start tommorow, and we wouldn't want anyone missing out on anything important because they're sleeping through class!"  
  
Lily Evans looked offended that Professor Dumbledore would even think such a thing, and looked determined to prove she could sustain staying awake in class.  
  
The prefects lead the first years to their dormitories. As they climbed a staircase, many students pointed at the pictures as they waved and grinned.  
  
They soon reached a portrait of a woman in a very outdated dress. "Password," she asked.  
  
"Triwizard," the prefect said.  
  
The portrait hole opened and the first years all scrambled in. A large fire crackled merrily, filling the room with warmth and light. Fluffy, red armchairs dotted the room, with a couch near the fire. Wooden chairs with soft, red padding rested on the chair and stood straight in a row in the back of the room where dark brown tables sat, going all down the wall. A couple of these tables and chairs sat in various places of the room for playing chess or other games. A large oak table was in front of the couch. The plush carpet was dark red and soft, causing your feet to sink a little when you walked on it. A notice board hung on the far side of the room. No other room could be more cheerful.  
  
The prefect gestured to a marble staircase twirling upwards. "That way is the boy dormitories, and that way is the girls," he said, pointing the other way, to a different staircase. "All your belongings have already been brought up. I advise you go get some sleep."  
  
He nodded at the first years and headed up to the boys dormitories.  
  
Malanda and Lily left Sirius's side and smiled before walking up the girl's staircase. Sirius slowly followed the other boys and made his way through a door that said first years.  
  
Inside were five four-poster beds with red hangings. Sirius walked to the bed where his trunk was located. As the other boys changed he heard a voice.  
  
"So Black, wish you were with your little Slytherin friends now? Sorry you have to be somewhere comfortable and wish you were at the stiff place with all those Slytherin gits?"  
  
The owner of the voice had messy black hair and was wearing glasses. He was smirking at him as he changed and got into bed, keeping the hangings open as he waited for an answer.  
  
"No, even if I have to be in the company of a big headed git like you," Sirius replied coolly, and got into his bed, the warm comforter falling around him. He reached out and closed the hangings, blocking out the faces of the rest of his dorm mates. Soon, he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...  
  
The next morning Sirius woke up with light streaming through the windows. He slowly got up and got ready. As he made his way to the great hall, portraits pointed at him and whispered.  
  
"A Black in Gryffindor."  
  
"He's betrayed his family he has."  
  
"None of the houses want to have anything to do with him."  
  
Sirius quickly entered the great hall and took a seat next to Lily, with Malanda across from him. They smiled and said, "good morning."  
  
"Morning," Sirius said, poking at some porridge.  
  
"Oh come on, you have to eat. It will keep you more focused on your studies," Lily said as a girl sat next to Lily. "Hello, my names Lily Evans, and this is Malanda Sorso and Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius Black?" the girl asked.  
  
"Sirius nodded and looked away.  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Mia. Mia Cerfton." Mia had thick, dark brown hair that reached to about her shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes gazed at the three as she smiled. She took a peice of toast and added a large ammount of butter and jelly before eating it, and reached for another piece.  
  
The four of them ate quietly. When they got their schedules they headed off to class together.  
  
"Trying to seduce girls now are you Black?" the messy haired kid said as they walked into transfiguration.  
  
Sirius sat in the back of the room and Malanda sat next to him, smiling sympathetically. As they listened to Professor McGonagall lecture Sirius thought of what was going to happen to him when he got home_. They're going to kill me he_ thought miserably to himself. _At least if Bellatrix doesn't first.  
_  
"Mr. Black!"  
  
Sirius looked up at his seething professor. "Yes professor?"  
  
"Kindly demonstrate what the I've been talking about please."  
  
Sirius glanced at Malanda who mouthed at him to change his match into a needle. He nodded and looked at the match, and tried to transfigure it. Nothing happened.  
  
"Just as I thought. Mr. Potter," she suddenly said, catching the talking boy by surprise. "Would you kindly try it?"  
  
Potter nodded and in place of his match sat a silver needle. Professor McGonagall seemed very surprised. "Well, wonderful job! Five points to Gryffindor! Now everyone, please try it."  
  
Sirius looked hard at his match and tried again, and this time it worked. Quite slowly, as if wishing to remain it its current state, the match grew longer and it's end pointed. It got thinner and soon was silver.  
  
"Very good!" Sirius heard. "Another five points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The rest of the day passed without much happening. At the end of the day, James was seething, knowing Sirius had matched him in everything.  
  
As he lay down to go to sleep, Sirius remembered Bellatrix writing something down at the feast.  
  
_Oh no, mum._  
  
.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...  
  
SKR: Uh oh. Sirius's mum can only mean trouble. Thank you everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel really happy that people are enjoying this story! If you like this one you would probably like Brotherhood. Celebrean is in the process of writing it and it's really good. You should check it out. Anyway, please review.  
  
Jackluvsmemore: Yay! You're my first reviewer! Thank you!  
  
Kurtcobain4eva: Thanks. Yeah I thought so too, it's actually my favorite part of that chapter. Here's an update!  
  
Vanima Failiss: Thanks....I think. Yeah see I'm glad you like it but you know....if you killed me you'd never get an update...  
  
Chp2000: Thanks, and I will. Oh cool. Glad you agree. Yep, you got the point across, and so I updated. 


	3. To feel alone

SKR: I'm so sorry for taking so long.

Sirius: You should be. Making me wait and wait and wait to see what happens!

James: And making the readers wait.

Remus: It is very unprofessional of you.

SKR: STOP IT! Big words scare me! ()Curls up in corner()

Sirius/James: Look what you've done! ()Comfort SKR()

SKR: ()Smirks at Remus behind their backs() Thank you guys.

Remus: SKR does not own Harry Potter.

Chapter three: To feel alone

Sirius sat at breakfast the next morning, awaiting his doom. He was going to be in a lot of trouble, and by what his mum said about muggle borns and such his friends would be down to none. Banging his head on the table repeatedly, he wondered if his mother would send a howler or maybe a hex. He half expected her to storm to the castle and kill him right then. He never really considered the possibility of that happening when he was getting sorted.

"You could give yourself a concussion if you do that hard enough," a voice across from him advised. Sirius looked up at see a tired looking boy eating a piece of buttered toast.

"When my mom gets a hold of me I'll have more then that," Sirius replied, looking up nervously.

"She can't be that bad," the boy reasoned.

"You don't know my mum," Sirius responded. The conversation ended as the post arrived, and a red letter was dropped on Sirius's head. He looked up to see the family owl flying away as fast as it could. Apparently it knew what was happening.

Sighing, Sirius started to open it. A cold, mocking voice down the table said "What mommy not proud of her little boy?"

Sirius just glared at James Potter and opened the howler. His mum's voice, already loud was even louder to such a point Sirius had never though imaginable.

SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU NOT GET INTO SLYTHERIN? AND GRYFFINDOR? HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU MANAGE TO GET YOURSELF INTO GRYFFINDOR! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD SHAME OUR FAMILY SO MUCH, GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR WITH A BUNCH OF MUDBLOODS AND HALF BLOODS, AND THOSE POTTERS! I DEMAND YOU TALK DUMBLEDOOR INTO LETTING YOU HAVE A RESORT! IF YOU DO NOT I WILL KNOW SIRIUS! WE WILL FINISH THIS AT HOME!

The letter burst into flames, and the hall was filled with silence, even more so then when Sirius had been sorted. Some of the Gryffindor's looked offended, and some looked shocked. Some even looked sympathetic. Soon Sirius couldn't take how everyone was staring at him and stood up. All eyes followed him as he left the Great Hall. Once the eyes were off him he took off to his dormitory.

After spending some time there, cursing his mother in every curse word he knew, he realized if he didn't hurry he would be late for class. Walking into the common room and then out the portrait hole, Sirius came face to face with the boy who had talked to him earlier.

"I thought you might want to know you're going to miss class," he said, turning around and heading towards class. Sirius stood there a moment before catching up to the boy. "Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin," the boy said.

They both got to class just in time, the howler forgotten in both of their minds. Unfortunately not everyone forgot that easily, and it seemed the Gryffindor's didn't appreciate the way Sirius's mother talked about them or their house, tending to avoid him and Remus who seemed to understand that it was Sirius's mother who said that, and not Sirius himself.

Someone it seemed, had told Lily what 'Mudblood' meant, for Sirius had seen her avoiding his looks. Remus later told him that she was a muggle born, so of course she was hurt. Malanda stuck by Lily's side, though did give Sirius a sympathetic look now and then. Besides Remus, Sirius was alone. No one it seemed, wanted anything to do with him, besides the Slytherins that is. They popped up every chance they got to try and catch Sirius off guard.

Sirius knew, that even if he did have a resort Slytherin wouldn't accept him. The easiest they would do to him would be have him turn up home half dead instead of actually dead.

None of the other houses were ready to accept him either. Ravenclaw's brushed past, giving him a slightly scared look, as if he planned to use dark arts against them. The Hufflepuff's seemed to find this the case as well, and kept their distance. The Gryffindor's were offended and angry, not scared of Sirius. If Remus wasn't with him he might have been attacked by some of the Gryffindor's.

The next couple of weeks were terrible, after the second howler from his mum. The events were still clear in Sirius's mind of that morning, the words full of venom and anger.

HOW DARE YOU NOT TALK TO DUMBLEDOOR? ARE YOU MAKING FRIENDS WITH A MUDBLOOD OR A HALF BLOOD? THEY'RE ALL TRAITORS AND ALL FILTH, YOU KNOW THAT SIRIUS! WE'VE TAUGHT YOU THAT ALL YOU'RE LIFE! THEIR BLOOD IS FILTHY AND NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE AT HOGWARTS NOW GET WHERE YOU BELONG!

The muggle borns and half bloods abandoned any pity they had had for Sirius, and the pure bloods of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were angry too. Only the Slytherins found that howler to be true, but then again, they knew Sirius didn't believe in that. Even Malanda didn't send Sirius any sympathetic looks anymore.

Unfortunately for Sirius, things were going to get worse that day.

"Sirius. I...I have to leave."

"What?"

"It's my mum. She's really ill and their scared she might not make it. I've gotten permission to go home and visit her tonight." Remus looked at Sirius guiltily. "Maybe it would be...smart of you to avoid leaving the common room tonight. If your cousins catch you alone..." he trailed off.

"I'll be fine. Your mum? I hope she gets better," Sirius said sympathetically.

"So do I, but I wouldn't count on it," Remus responded, looking at the ground. He hated lying to Sirius like this, but he had to. If he found out what he was...he just couldn't take it. He turned but stopped at the portrait hole. "Watch yourself Sirius." And with that he left.

Sirius didn't know what he was talking about. Well he knew but preferred to avoid the situation. He sighed and sat down in his chair, glancing around the common room. On one side of the common room James was talking animatly with one of their dorm mates, Mortis, about Quidditch. The poor boy looked desperate to get away from the conversation. He had been there for an hour already.

He muttered something and exited the common room, heading up to their dormitories. James looked slightly putout that his conversation had been avoided, and he turned to see Sirius looking at him. Smirking, he made his way over.

"Oh look, it's Sirius Black, here without his body guard," James said, speaking loud enough for the whole common room to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch them.

Lily looked disgusted at James. It was common knowledge the two didn't get along.

"Remus is my friend, not my body guard," Sirius answered defiantly.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Black. If you didn't have Remus around you to get you out of trouble, you would be out of here by now."

Sirius well remembered the event that had happened a couple of days ago. Him and Remus had been on their way to charms when a particularly angry Slytherin had decided to attack. Remus apparently knew many spells, for soon the Slytherin boy was running away, covered in daisies and purple polka dots.

"Leave him alone Potter!" Lily snapped, eyes blazing.

"Look, now you've got girls defending you too! Though I must say I have more of them on my side."

"Shut it!" Malanda said suddenly, standing from her seat and dropping her transfiguration book to the floor with a loud thump. "Just because he's not begging to be your friend doesn't mean you have to bother him!"

James looked slightly surprised at the comeback but recovered quickly. "It doesn't matter. Black doesn't have friends, doesn't have allies, and doesn't even have family."

The common room turned completely silent. All whispers forgotten, all conversations lost. No one had expected James to say something like that. Sirius merely glared and stalked out of the common room. Nobody followed him. Everyone seemed to shocked, even James himself.

Soon, whispered conversations broke out, as if they were afraid someone else would hear them speak.

Sirius was busy walking down the corridors, to angry to really care where he was going. Slowly the realization sunk in. James was right.

A shadow stopped over Sirius and he looked up into the cold eyes of his cousin. "Sirius, where are you going at such a late time of night?" she asked in a mock sweet voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked, debating a way to get away from this unscathed.

"Because you're my cousin," she said as if hurt. "I would never want my cousin hurt. Oh wait, I was thinking about Regulus." She smirked and pulled out her wand. "You're going to pay Sirius."

I hope you guys liked it. I'm not responding to reviews, I just want to get this up. Please review!


	4. A Black's revenge

A/N: I know I'm posting this so slow but school is hard to avoid. My teachers also find it nice to pile on the homework. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! When I see I have reviews it makes me feel great. It's nice to know someone actually likes your writing. Anyway, I'm going to work on this. And now that Christmas vacation is on the way and I'll be out of school for two weeks, I should be able to get a couple chapters up! Without further ado, chapter four!

Oh I also noticed reading over it that I forgot to mention which cousin. Duh, hee hee. It's Bellatrix to let you all know. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Gr no one even reads these! I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter four: A Black's revenge

_Last time…_

_A shadow stopped over Sirius and he looked up into the cold eyes of his cousin. "Sirius, where are you going at such a late time of night?" she asked in a mock sweet voice._

"_Why does it matter to you?" he asked, debating a way to get away from this unscathed._

"_Because you're my cousin," she said as if hurt. "I would never want my cousin hurt. Oh wait, I was thinking about Regulus." She smirked and pulled out her wand. "You're going to pay Sirius."_

Sirius unconsciously took a step backwards as Bellatrix lazily pointed her wand at his chest. Oh this was bad. This was very bad. Bellatrix was a fourth year; she knew plenty of magic and was, unfortunately, a very good street fighter as she had kindly demonstrated on Sirius not long ago.

She smirked, a look in her eye clearly saying 'you know you have no chance.' And she was right. There was no way Sirius could out-due her, at least not until he learned some could curses of his own.

He didn't even hear the curse leave her lips, but he suddenly found himself flying through the air. Making sharp contact with the wall, he glared as Bellatrix smiled wickedly, fiddling with her wand causing Sirius's back to scrape across the wall.

Getting bored, Bellatrix whipped her wand to the left, sending Sirius flying once more. His shoulder slammed into the edge of a silver candleholder and immediately crimson blood began to spill down his arm. Biting back a cry of pain, he suddenly found the floor rushing toward him and fell to the ground hard.

"Tut tut Sirius, is that all you've got in you?" Bellatrix asked, kicking him hard in the stomach. "How _dare_ you get into Gryffindor? Do you have an idea how much that taints the Black name! Andromeda getting into Ravenclaw was bad enough, but Gryffindor! You are the Black heir," she said, kicking him again. "You cannot act like this and ruin true Black's reputations.

She turned around and walked slowly away from him, glancing back to see him standing up again, glaring at her openly. He's growing a backbone. _Must be those bloody Gryffindor's fault _she thought to herself before turning around again. Raising her wand, she tried to think of what to do next.

"You need to be taught a lesson Sirius," she said, muttering a spell quietly. Pain flashed through Sirius's eyes as a deep gash was cut into his face.

"It can't be from me, no not all the time. What you need is to go home to your mother and father and see what they have to say on the matter." She smirked again. "Trust me, when they get a hold of you it will be a lot worse then this."

Turning to go, Bellatrix was surprised when she heard Sirius's voice. "You're pathetic! You're a little slave to your parents and mine! There will be no future for you besides a dark one. I'm in Gryffindor, and do you know why? I ASKED TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock, but soon returned to pure loathing. Spinning a round she stalked up to Sirius and without thinking twice punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. "How dare you! How dare you ask to be put in Gryffindor! What if someone had heard do you know what that would do to the Black name?"

"I don't care about the Black name," Sirius said in a deadly quiet voice, leaving Bellatrix speechless. Grabbing his bleeding shoulder, she slammed it into the wall as hard as she could, making him cry out in pain.

"Don't think this is over. I will be writing your mother Sirius, and when she hears this I'm sure she's going to have a lot to say to you…and you know what I mean." Dropping his shoulder she didn't even watched as he fell to the ground. Stalking off, she headed towards the owlery.

Sirius slowly sat up, leaning against the wall for support. He glanced at his shoulder and looked away again. He couldn't go to the hospital wing, they'd ask to many questions. Trying to decide what to do, he didn't notice a figure slip around the corner.

Slowly standing up, careful not to stress his shoulder, Sirius made his way down the corridor. A voice halted him "Where do you think you're going?"

Sirius whipped around, wincing slightly and glared into the shadows. Out walked none other then James Potter. "Potter. What do you want?" He spat.

"I think I made what I wanted perfectly clear," James said lazily, eyeing Sirius carefully as if he didn't really know what to think. "Where do you think you are going?"

"It's none of your business Potter and if you don't mind, I would like to continue on my way now." Turning away from James, he started to walk on when once again James' voice halted him.

"What happened?"

Sirius turned around to face James again. "I fell down the stairs. Something else for you to bother me about. Now would you be so kind as to leave me alone?" Before the lie was out of his mouth Sirius could tell James wasn't buying it.

"I don't think that gash could happen falling down the stairs."

"I landed bad."

"Oh come off it Black!" James yelled suddenly, looking angry. "I'm not blind you know I can see what's in front of my eyes! And even if I couldn't see I'm not so stupid as to not be able to hear you and your cousins shouting!"

Sirius visibly paled, even in the weak torchlight. He knew…oh Merlin he knew. He would know about his parents and his family and everything! Okay, he had to remain calm. Besides, Potter didn't know what went on at home and what did it matter anyway?"

"Are you okay?"

Sirius pulled himself out of his thoughts as James said those three words. Considering his next words carefully, he slowly said, "Do I look okay?" James smiled.

"No, no you don't."

Sirius smiled slightly, but frowned again as he heard footsteps approach. From around the corner, Professor McGonagall appeared and her face suddenly looked shocked. "Mr. Black what happened?" she asked, rushing over.

"I…I," Sirius started. He couldn't tell her what happened, Bellatrix would kill him! Not to mention his parents. Just as he was about to say the giant squid had gotten angry at him, James walked up.

"We were flying," he said, sending a quick look at Sirius not to interrupt. "I was saying something to him and almost ran into a tree, so I swerved to the side and knocked him off his broom by mistake. It was quite a fall," he added.

"You need to pay closer attention to your surroundings Mr. Potter. If you could follow me, Madam promfrey can heal that up for you," she said gesturing at him to follow.

The two boys followed her down the corridors silently, and soon they came to the hospital wing. After a bit of fussing and telling her he was fine, Sirius was allowed to go.

The trip up to Gryffindor tower was quiet. As they neared the portrait hole, James stopped. "Let's start over. Hullo, I'm James Potter," he said, holding out his hand for Sirius.

Sirius looked at him, a silent debate inside his head. Should he accept? After all, he would rather have James as a friend then an enemy. But what would his parents say when they found out. There was no doubt Bellatrix would see them hanging out and let them know. Of course, his parents were already going to kill him. But right now there was a chance. If he denied Potter his parents might let him off easy…but if he accepted…

It's not as if James had been very kind. He hadn't even given Sirius a chance! Right away he had assumed Sirius was just like the others. He had made fun of him, threatened him, and done nothing to show he wanted to be a friend. Until now.

Sirius took James' hand. "Nice to meet you James. I'm Sirius Black."

A/N: Sorry to leave it off there, but it seemed like a good place. I'll try not to wait so long between updates next time. Please review!

EyesofEmerald: I know, I am evil. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Um…yes as you can see that is working out. Thank you!

Surfer-Gurl: Yes it is sad. I love my Sirius! _Hugs_

Griffindor Gal 05: Thank you very much. Yes Peter will be in this. Each character is introduced at a different time. Sirius was in chapter one, then James, then Remus. This chapter was more of James and Sirius becoming…kind of friends. Peter will be introduced soon! Don't think I've forgotten him…(how could I? Evil bastard)

brennqt14: She is very evil. Thank you, I do try. As you can see, friendship is starting up quite nicely.

EsScaper: I didn't stop as you can see, but I'm getting attacked with homework! I'll try to update sooner though, don't worry!

yo!!!, loopyfcc, babcoo, Forrest, siriuslykickbutt, and cascadingmagic thank you and here's an update!


End file.
